It's a Tie
by Gomes
Summary: [HC] “Well now that would depend on circumstances, Lieutenant.”


TITLE: It's a Tie

AUTHOR: Gomey

ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just let me know so I can brag...hehe.

RATING: R

SPOILERS: None

DISCLAIMER: All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.

SUMMARY: "As of now, Handsome...it's a tie."

NOTES: This is in response to the Muse Bait Challenge, and it's more than 1000 words. cries Sorry. :)

---------------------

Calleigh balanced herself on the chair, trying to reach the top shelf. A string of incoherent curses tumbled out of her mouth as her calves started to ache, following suite of all the other muscles in her legs.

He stood leaning against the door, watching her struggled toes flex, pushing her slightly higher, vainly trying to reach her destination. Hands on hips, head tilted downwards, he glanced at her through his lashes, taking in her form. Eyes would scan her features, then fall to the floor, securing them to memory, and then would chance another reprise.

She blindly batted her hand, feeling a top for the special box she kept hidden away from the prying hands of the other CSIs; however this time, fate had pushed her desire further back than comfort allowed, and now she feared that futility had claimed spot.

He praised his stealth as he walked unnoticed into the break room, trailing his deity's scent. His eyes, keenly observant, studied her placement on the chair, and his lips minutely followed silent mumble's slow calculated trace. His eyes jumped to hers, hearing her groan, though his mind erotically displaced the sound, and the corners of his lips tugged apart, presenting an impish grin. He gently placed one foot on the chair, away from her feet, and hoisted himself up, almost spooning her small frame while his left leg dangled off the chair's side.

Calleigh straightened bolt upright, feeling his chest brush against her back. "Horatio!" She placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm her erratically surprised heart. "You almost scared me to death." She turned slightly, placing a hand on his shoulder to regain her balance, in the cramped open-aired circumstances that both CSIs found themselves in.

"...just wanted to take in the view." His whisky-kissed voice strolled to her ears, and he smiled, noticing the goose bumps that formed on her neck. His eyes scanned the top shelf, deducing the much sought-after item, just out of her reach. He reached around her, pressing against her a little more than necessary, and plucked one from the box.

"I know what you're thinking, Horatio," her Southern charm smiled apologetically, almost like a child waiting to be scolded, "but you don't understand...I have to have it."

"Chocolate, Calleigh?" He held up the Hershey's bar, dangling it in front of her, as his eyes watched her teal'd intensity follow the chocolate bar almost hypnotically. "Cravings, huh?"

Her eyes focussed on his blues, a devilish smile in tow. "You know what they say about chocolate, don't you, Handsome?"

"That chocolate is," he cocked his head to the side, his eyes resting on the counter top, a lop-sided smile offered, "that chocolate is a substitute for sex." His eyes rose to meet hers, intent on seeing whether his stated fact had any effect on the Southern Belle.

She raised an eyebrow, leaning in closer to his frame, as both bodies seemed comfortable with sharing the small elevated space, a top of the chair. She snatched the chocolate from his hands, and tore open the wrapping. Taking a bite, her head lolled back slightly as she enjoyed its taste, allowing a sensual moan to escape her lips.

His eyes drank in the milky texture of her neck's exposed skin, and he pressed his lips together, fruitlessly trying to battle desire's temptations. His body advanced slightly, shifting so that their legs scissored on the chair. Slyly, he let their thighs brush, all the while watching for her reaction. "Is that true, Miss Duquesne."

Her eyes fluttered open, her craving for chocolate now being satiated, replaced by a lust for a certain red-headed lieutenant. "What do you mean?"

He lowered his eyes, finding confidence casting his view upon her elbow. "Sex...and chocolate being its substitute."

She watched him through lidded-eyes, a slow smile creeping softly to view. "Well now that would depend on circumstances, Lieutenant."

"Mmm, that would, wouldn't it." He stepped further into her personal space, his pelvis now lightly brushing against hers. He knew she was aware of the repercussions she had on him, and he unabashedly did nothing to hide his arousal, but instead pressed further into her, in an almost boasting manner.

She gasped softly, her mouth ajar open upon feeling his erection pressing against her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, logic screamed that this was neither the time nor place to be exploring the 'what-ifs' that had plagued their professional relationship since she he had recruited her; but she shut off reason rudely, opting to remain on their deserted 'island', swept away from the rest of the lab. She couldn't begin to fathom the sight they must compose: two grown adults stranded, at will, on a lone chair in the break room.

He leaned forward, his tight abdomen coming into contact with hers, creating a zippered effect until their chests were pressed together.

His hands rested on her hips with a featherlike grasp that she wasn't sure whether further contact had been made, or whether the intimacy of such an action was concocted by yearned-for delusions. Her eyes slipped shut, feeling his warm breath hit her face, her nose delighting in the musky smell that seemed to ooze from every pore.

From her hips, one hand strayed, grabbing hold of the chocolate bar from her unexpectant grip. He tossed the candy bar on the couch and then turned to face the blonde in front of him. "So Calleigh," he began, his eyes seeking hers, "which will it be?"

She raised an eyebrow, surprised by his boldness. Her mouth approached his until their lips brushed, but neither crossed the much sought-after line yet, both content with the teasing that each was administering to the other.

He smiled, his lips sliding against hers, indulging in a minute taste. It was a competition, a contest to see who would break first, and he foolishly challenged her, thinking he was a match to her charm and beauty.

"Well, you know what I said -"

"- circumstances, yes." He interrupted her, speaking into her mouth. Their lips still slid against each other, but neither wanted to be the first to admit defeat - the first to admit that they needed the other more. Weakness was something neither were ready to add to their roster.

"So given the circumstances now..." Calleigh carnally attacked his mouth, knowing that he was smiling against her lips, thinking he had won, but she had a grin of her own to counter his. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, moaning as his tongue sought entrance to dance with hers.

Horatio groaned, grounding his pelvis against her; laying his cards on the table. His libido took control, and he desperately wanted to show her how much devotion he carried for her. His arms held her tightly against him until air was in dire need of attention, and they pulled back slightly, chests heaving together. "So...?" He breathed out, placing errant kisses along her bruised lips.

Calleigh swallowed, feeling her heart hammering in her chest. She placed a hand, cupping his cheek and offering him a dazzling smile. "As of now Handsome," she stepped off the chair and stopped, still facing him, "it's a tie." With that, she picked up the chocolate bar and indulged in another bite.

"What?" Horatio remained on the chair, hands resting against his hips, head bowed down towards the floor. "A tie...between this," he motioned between them, "and that." The last part of the sentence brought forth a sense of disbelief and jealousy.

Calleigh dropped her head to her chest, hiding a secret smile. "But I'll tell you what," she eyed the clock, "meet me in the parking lot in fifteen minutes, and maybe you can score some extra points." She walked past him, placing her hand on his thigh and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Horatio still stood proud on the chair, smiling and shaking his head at their current predicament - though he wasn't complaining in the least.

Eric walked by the break room, a juicy apple his incentive for action. He stopped short at the door, upon seeing his supervisor standing tall on a chair, striking his famous pose. Eric looked around, a perplexed expression gracing his features. "H?"

Startled out of his fantasy, Horatio turned abruptly, the side of his forehead coming into brutal contact with the cupboard's door. Face contorted, mouth open in a silent exhalation, Horatio stepped off the chair, his hand rubbing gentle circles on the injured area.

"Damn H, you okay?" Eric rushed to Horatio's side, helping him sit on the couch.

"I'm fine, Eric, thanks." Horatio stood up and shook his head, cringing at the throbbing pain that still remained strong. "That's going to take awhile to go away..." He glanced at the young CSI, who appeared to be biting on his lip, in a vain attempt to stifle any guffaws from escaping.

"Delko," Horatio warned, pointing his index finger at him, "I have to be somewhere very important in about ten minutes, so I need you to get me some aspirin...please." He added, as an afterthought.

Eric stood up and nodded. "Sure, we all know how Calleigh hates to be kept waiting." He jested, wanting to know if the Lieutenant would catch on.

"Exactly." Horatio paused, his head shooting up. "How..." He exhaled a mystified chuckle, "how did you know?"

Eric shook his head, nodding towards the glass windows.

"Ah...I see."

"Yeah, apparently so did everyone else." Eric chuckled, rummaging through the cupboards and drawers. "So wow," he pointed towards his boss's injury, "you must really have Calleigh on your mind," he glanced down and then back up at Horatio, "or on your -"

Horatio cut the young CSI off, before he had a chance to embarrass them both, though the humour was not lost. "- Eric, don't say a word, just hand me the aspirin."

–Finis–


End file.
